Summer Changes
by Denna
Summary: Severus is tired of being himself, and decides it's time for a change in his dull life. Slash to come in later chapters, rated to be safe. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, just the idea, the rest, characters and places you recognise belong to J.K.Rowling. Set as if though most people haven't died, AU basically. There will be swearing later on and slash [male/male theme's and pairings, if you do not like, please do not read.

The x's later on are blanks, I just thought it would be best to put something in there so it was a bit more understandable, if it is still too confusing for people, I will change it.**  
**

* * *

**Summer Changes Chapter 1**

I look at myself in the mirror. I take a few moments to regard myself. My body could be better, my hair could be cleaner, my eyes could be brighter, my skin could use some colour.

So why am I just standing here talking about 'could be' when it can be better. I have the summer holidays to change who I am physically and mentally. It's about time for a change; I've been this cranky, ugly old man for too long.

So to start off, light physical training in the sun, two in one. It'll be easy to keep my hair cleaner with a certain potion I keep in my backrooms. My eyes, well the Muggle contraption 'contacts' would be a good choice.

However, my personality may be a bit harder. Maybe I should start going to pubs and bars again… Get to know people, smile… One last thing, I need to cut my hair!

I chuckle aloud to myself, glad no one knows of my plans. And I'm lucky I can make these plans, if the Dark Lord was still alive, I wouldn't have this chance. But Potter took care of him late last year.

I pack my bags just like everyone else in this castle is. Tomorrow the students leave, the day after, the teachers leave. I stop, it's 6 a.m. I have a class in a few hours, and to top it off, my last class is double Potions with 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. But it's mostly Gryffindors, the Slytherins are mostly in Azkaban, and there's only 11 students in my class.

Blaise Zabini, Esmerelda Velton, Quade Tinken, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

I hope to leave a lasting mark on those students knowing I'll only have Zabini, Granger, Weasley and Potter next year. I want them not to know who I am next year. I grin cruelly, something I definitely need to change.

An owl flies through my one window and lands on the perch in the corner. I sigh; the note has Albus' handwriting on it. I open the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope that you understand why I am saying this. Next year, Horace Slughorn will be returning to teach Potions for all years, except 7th years. If you would like to know more, please feel free to come visit me today._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. I like Professor-Itis Lolliepops._

What on earth? I grumble and head to the headmasters rooms. "Professor-Itis Lolliepops." I snarl. The gargoyle leaps aside and the wall splits in two to reveal a large, revolving staircase. I step onto it and allow it to take me to Albus' room.

"Ah, Severus, I didn't think you would wait to see me." Albus smiles as I walk into the room. "Now, this is about the re-appointment of Horace for 6th years and under isn't it?"

I nod stiffly as I sit across from the older man. "Why?" I ask, not all that sure of how to feel. No little brats, but all the older ones.

"As there will be only four students in your class, it is more appropriate that you have a class with each student, and one full class. Each day, you will have a student for half the day, and on whichever day you choose to have the full class, that will be for a normal lesson."

"But why half a day? Don't they have other classes? Hence full class only for a normal lesson so they can have four other subjects!" I say unaware I am saying it.

"Ah yes, Severus, there is only going to be one student with you on any half-day. The others will no doubt be with another teacher, or studying another subject." Albus smiles widely, eyes twinkling. He hands me a piece of paper. It's a timetable.

Mon. - Hermione Granger – N.E.W.T. Potions

Tues.

Wed.

Thurs.

Fri.

**-------- Mon. ---- Tues. ---- Wed. --- Thurs. --- Fri. ---**

**9-10** -- Hermione- xxxxxxxx- xxxxxxxx- Blaise------ xxxxxxxx

**10-11** - Granger--- xxxxxxxx- xxxxxxxx- Zabini----- xxxxxxxx

**Break** - N.E.W.T-- xxxxxxxx- xxxxxxxx- N.E.W.T--- xxxxxxxx

**12-1** --- Potions---- xxxxxxxx- Full Class- Potions--- xxxxxxxx

**1-2** -----xxxxxxxx- Ronald---- xxxxxxxxx- xxxxxxx-- Harry

**Break** -xxxxxxxx- Weasley--- xxxxxxxxx- xxxxxxx-- Potter

**3-4** -----xxxxxxxx- N.E.W.T--- xxxxxxxxx- xxxxxxx- N.E.W.T

**4-5** ------xxxxxxxx- Potions---- xxxxxxxxx- xxxxxxx- Potions

"And Severus, it may be nice to let them have a break at around the normal time." Albus starts, "I put Harry and Ron late in the day so they can wake up and not cause too much harm. Good day Severus. Enjoy the last one for the school year!"

"You too, Albus." I sneer slightly and leave the room.

I go to breakfast, making sure I'm mean as ever to any students who pass me. It's just my luck that I pass Potter, Weasley and Granger. Weasley is doing up his tie, and Potter is running along with his shoes untied, Granger is the only one awake and fully dressed.

"Potter, Weasley!" I snarl and the two boys jump. "10 points for your tie Weasley." I flick my wand and his tied undoes and redoes itself. "And 10 points for untied shoelaces Potter." Another flick of my wand and Potters shoes tie up.

"Thank you, sir." Potter and Weasley grumble rushing off with a confused Granger to the hall.

I stalk inside, and take a few points off Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and then sit down at the teachers table. "Severus has Albus talked to you about the appointment of-" Minerva starts.

"Horace, yes. Is this happening-"

"No. Just you, Albus thinks your too stressed." Minerva cut me off this time.

"Well I won't complain. No brats." I snap turning to my breakfast. There's an éclair sitting on the side of my plate, and by how it's placed, it was magicked there.

"Someone's been performing magic in the hall." I say to Minerva before eating my breakfast around the éclair.

I look at the éclair as I sip my coffee. It's twitching; I look around the hall for someone looking at me. A couple of students glance at me as I glare over them, but no one looks away. I sneer but pick up the éclair. I breathe a spell to check its safe, then unwrap it and eat it.

I glance up as I finish it, this time someone looks away, but it's hard to tell who it was with everyone rushing out of the hall and to class. I get up and take a shortcut to my classroom.

"In." I sneer at the group of fourth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. They jump and stumble into the classroom. "As it is the last day, you will be cleaning out the Lab down the corridor. Follow me." I leave the room and walk down the narrow hall to stop at the end of it in front of a dark door.

I push open the door and let the students file into the dark and quite messy room.

"I want this room to be spotless by the end of the lesson. You may use magic, but not for all of it, minimal magic, and to ensure that…" I snap swishing my wand intricately and a warm shiver passes through the room.

I watch the students, a cruel smirk planted on my face as they scrub the room. "Sir…" A small Hufflepuff boy stutters, "Is this blood?" I glance over at the stain he's pointing to.

"Yes, I must say it looks quite like it." I smirk and a few girls scream. I glare at them and they stop screaming and start cleaning.

The day continues like this, each class I have cleans out a different room. I smirk with cruel glee and watch the students panic over strange stains and smells.

My final class is in a couple of minutes and I've sorted out that each of the 11 students will be cleaning a room each. And just for the sake of it, Potter has the worst room.

"Do not enter the classroom. Follow me; you will be cleaning out a Lab each." I snarl at the Gryffindors and Slytherins. I point Zabini into a small room across from there I put Granger. We walk around a corner and I leave Velton and Tinken in two Labs.

Further down the corridor, Finnigan and Longbottom are put into musty Labs. Thomas and Brown are left a bit further down. Patil and Weasley are left in another corridor. Whereas Potter and I walked down the corridor and another, before I opened a door to show and incredibly messy room.

I walk back to my rooms and say into a microphone, "When you are finished, press the button near the door and I will come to check you've cleaned the Lab properly. If you have not finished by the end of the lesson, you will stay behind." I growl into it, the message resounds in each of the labs. "Oh, and you may only use minimal magic."

After not too long, I get a buzz from Zabini and Granger, I go to their labs and dismiss them. Next to buzz are Brown, Patil, Tinken and Velton. They too are allowed to leave. Thomas, Finnigan and Longbottom buzz a few minutes after each other, they had cleaned their labs well and so they left the lesson. Finally, just before the bell, Weasley buzzed. He hadn't used much magic and his room was as good as anything. Glowering I let him leave.

I smirked as he asked if Harry was done. "Not yet." I snarl joyfully striding down the halls to check on Potter. "How hard is it to clean a room Potter?" I snarl at the boy scrubbing the floor with a rough brush.

He looks up at me, his dark hair stuck to his forehead, his glasses lopsided, in the heat of cleaning, he'd taken off his jumper and had his shirt partially opened. There was sweat dripping down his chest and his wand was not in sight.

"Have you done all of this," I indicate to the sparkling side of the room, "By hand?"

"Yes sir. I used to have to clean the house…" He sighs wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Well, in future, keep your clothing on." I snap motioning to his shirt and jumper. "You will stay until this room is finished." I snarl as he does up his buttons and pulls on his jumper quickly.

I sit down on a chair and watch as he cleans the room. He looks up at me, "Can I please take this jumper off?" He begs.

"No." I snap looking gleeful at his pain. I take out my wand and swish it slightly. He instantly looks cooler.

"Thank you sir." He says going back to work.

It's almost dinner time by the time he is finished and he stands up. "Finished." He groans as I, too, stand up. I walk around the room.

"You may leave." I snap and we leave the room. We walk to the entrance hall basically together, but he walks up the marble staircase to get cleaned up and I walk into the hall.

"Albus, my dungeons are clean." I say sitting down a couple of seats away from Albus.

"Of course Severus, you may leave tomorrow when you are ready." He smiles at me. The students start to file in and sit at their tables. The hall is decorated in gold and scarlet, the Gryffindors have won the house championship yet again.

"Students," Albus smiles at the school standing up, "It is the end of another year! I hope you have had fun, and I hope you are looking forward to your holidays! No magic is to be performed at home, and school starts again on September 1st. Now, enjoy your feast!" He yells spreading his arms wide and the food appears on the plates.

The silence is broken by the clatter of cutlery, and the scraping of chairs and students from different houses rush around and say goodbye to each other. The main dinner is wiped of the plates and replaced with all sorts of deserts.

"Severus, I heard your leaving tomorrow." Minerva says distracting me from my collecting of food. "I hope you have a good holiday, would I be able to-"

"No. I will be out of contact all holidays." I snarl politely turning back to my food. Yet again there is an éclair. I'm starting to wonder how the person knows it's my favourite. I check for spells and eat it first this time.

I don't look up from my food all dinner, and as soon as the students have left, I leave the hall, too. The night is a peaceful one as I wake up at dawn. As I finish packing, I look around at all the things that are the old Severus Snape.

"Goodbye." I say to it all, and then I walk from the room, my suitcase miniaturized and in my pocket. I stop by the hall for a quick breakfast, and once again, there's an éclair. I eat my food, and the éclair before bidding goodbye to Albus and the rest of the staff. I walk with the students carriages that pull them to Hogsmeade platform but tell mine to take me to Hogsmeade.

It does so and I get out of the carriage, walk a few metres, and turn slightly on the spot. I open my eyes and my house appears. Smirking happily, I walk up the warn path and enter the place I call home.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this first installment. If you did, please review so I know whether I should continue the story.

Denna.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.

Summer Changes Chapter 2

* * *

I wake up early and look around my room. I want to grimace at the thought of a new day, but I force myself to see it as a good day. I smile as I get out of bed and make myself a coffee.

I look out the window in my kitchen and think of what to do today. The beach is my first option, I'll get sunlight, and I can get fit by swimming. I nod to myself as I go to have a shower.

I find a pair of board shorts I have had since I was about 17 and pull them on. I feel a bit self-conscious about not wearing a shirt, so I get one of my undershirts and leave the house.

I have a small satchel with me which has a towel and my wand in it. I apparate onto a small stretch of beach and smile. The ocean is gorgeous. I take off my shirt and hide my things before I run towards the water.

The sun feels great on my skin, and the water does too. It seems like only a few minutes when I get out of the water, dripping wet and warm. I check the time and I'm amazed to find out I've been at the beach for almost 5 hours.

I go home and get something to eat before going to the local gym. I'm not sure why I want to get in shape so bad, it's just something I want to do… The good thing about the gym is the people there are so nice, and it really helps you to meet new people.

By the end of the day, I'd made a group of friends who were asking me to come out clubbing tonight. I thought for a moment and it was a good idea, more time for being social.

"Okay, I'll come with you. But when, and where?" I smile at the three guys I was sitting with.

"We'll come pick you up. Where do you live?" Luke asks me.

"Spinners' End." I reply quickly hoping they know where that is. Kyle smiles widely.

"So you're one of us?" Nathan asks seemingly shocked.

"I'm no Muggle." I reply airily. Luke, Nathan and Kyle nod in agreement. How interesting is it that I just happen to meet 3 wizards on my first day of being social.

I am in a way glad they aren't Muggles because I don't know what I would have done later that night when they came to my house to see a blank patch of grass.

"We'll come over at 7, or there about. Be ready to party!" Nathan smirks quite charmingly, he reminds me of Draco Malfoy with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you opposed to going to a gay bar?" Kyle asks, he reminds me of Theodore Nott with his lank dark brown hair and brownish eyes.

"No, not at all. I'd rather not go to a straight bar." I say honestly, it's surprising that we are all also gay. I never would have picked it. Luke smiles and waves as the 3 of them leave. Luke is a smart looking boy, he has brownish red hair and blue eyes, and he's the prettiest of the 3. I wave to them as I too leave and apparate home.

They come by at around about 7 as they said and they take me to a few gay bars. I meet people, I smile, I joke, and I even get drunk and make out with a couple of guys… Or so I am told!

I go to the beach and the gym daily, but we go clubbing only on weekends. The weeknights, we just hang out at someone's house and watch TV.

About 3 weeks later, Kyle says he has to go to France for a while and so he leaves, kissing Luke, Nathan and myself on the cheek. I smiled sadly as he disapparated. Nathan grins and looks at Luke. Luke nods.

"Sev, now that Kyle is gone, we're going to give you a bit of a make over!" Luke tells me, his blue eyes tell me that it's a good thing and I smile.

"Sure! What first?" I ask happily.

"We'll cut your hair, and dye it blonde, I think it'll go well with your skin. And we're going to go shopping in the Muggle world to buy contacts. You need blue eyes!" Nathan beams brightly.

We join hands and apparate to a large Muggle shopping center. We walk around trying to find a hairdresser. We find one for men and go in.

"Can we please book a haircut and colour?" Luke smiles kindly at the man behind the register.

"Name?" The cashier asks.

"Snape, and if possible, today?" Luke replies.

"Of course, half an hour?" The cashier smiles back.

"That sounds great! We'll see you then!" Luke grins broadly before leading us out of the shop. We walk down the center and find a shop that sells contacts.

"These look nice!" Nathan yells over to us. We look at the bright blue contacts he's holding. I nod and we buy them before leaving.

Luke drags us to a clothing shop and buys me a sexy outfit, which I tell myself I _must_ wear to the Welcoming Feast. I smile as we rush back to the hairdressers.

"Hello! Appointment for Snape." I say sitting down.

"What would you like done?" The woman asks me.

"Cut, not too short though, a little longer than his," Nathan says for me, pointing to the cashier. "And blonde, like hers." He adds pointing at a girl cutting someone's hair a couple of seats away.

"Of course." The woman says putting the coat around me. She takes me to wash my hair and then sits me down to cut my hair.

Not many people know why I have long hair, it's not because I don't want to cut it, it's just that I get nervous when people go near my hair. I hold onto Luke's hand as she cuts my hair short. After my hair is cut short, another lady comes over to dye it.

I have to sit for half an hour before they wash it out and so I read through some Muggle magazines. I'm reading about Sirius Black and I have a memory flash back to me.

It's Sirius telling me how to get into the Whomping Willow. I remember James Potter grabbing me around the waist and pulling me back to Hogwarts. I was in total shock; I'd just seen a Werewolf. James was touching my face, trying to get me to snap out of it; he was leaning in –

"Mister Snape come with me, your hair's done!" The girl who dyed my hair giggled cheerfully.

I followed her back to where my hair was washed the first time. She took the plastic off my hair and rinsed my hair clean. She rubbed in some conditioner and gave me some shampoo and conditioner to take home. I smiled and thanked her as she blow-dried my hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow." Luke gasped as I exited the hairdresser. I smiled shyly and flicked my hair out of my face.

Nathan handed me my contacts and I read the instructions. I followed them carefully and looked at my two friends.

This time Nathan gasped and smiled widely. "You look great!" He said as we joined hands to apparate back to Luke's house.

"Thanks!" I smiled widely.

"We're going clubbing tonight!" Luke exclaims as we collapse onto his couch.

"Agreed!" Nathan and I beam hopping up to get dressed.

I wore my new outfit and look at myself in the mirror. I look so much better!

The three of us go to our favourite club. We stay there until about 3 am when they finally kick us out. Laughing at nothing at all, we take the Knight Bus home to our respective homes.

The next 2 weeks go way to quickly and before I know it, I'm saying goodbye to Nathan, Luke and Kyle who had come back to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you guys heaps! We'll have to write okay?" I say to them on the 25th of August.

"Of course we'll write you idiot!" Kyle grins kissing me on the lips.

"And we'll miss you heaps too!" Nathan smiles kissing me too.

"And we'll come to Hogsmead, unless you have a guy you want…" Luke laughs knowingly, though he too kisses me.

"Well there is a guy… But I'm not sure anything will happen!" I chuckle lowly shrinking my suitcases and storing them in my pockets.

"Well good luck!" The three men say. I wave as I turn on the spot and find myself in Hogsmead. I trek up to the school and go straight to my rooms to fix them up.

I put all the jars of grotesque things into a cupboard and magic carpet into all of my rooms. I make the lamps a bit brighter and make my walls have wallpaper, nice green and silver wallpaper.

I change the chairs to squishy soft sofas and armchairs. Then I go to my bedroom. I change the same things I make my closet larger and clean my bathroom.

I make my bed softer and fluffier. I take away the glamour charm over the large window near my bed and open it. Sunlight streams into my room and I smile.

Just as I finish unpacking all my new clothes and things, an owl soars through my window. The letter is from Albus and it reads:

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope you had a good holiday! I am looking forward to seeing you soon!_

_I will allow you to write up your class plan for the year, and I would like you to bring it up before the end of the holidays!_

_I have told your 7th years to buy advanced Potions. If they need any other books, please inform me as soon as you can!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. I like TipTop Tootie Fruities!_

I smile to myself thinking how shocked he would be by my change. I write up a plan and spend the next 5 days in the dungeons refining the plan and my rooms. The classroom I have been assigned has four tables one in each corner, with my table in the middle. That's for the full class on Wednesday. My single class is a normal classroom with four rows and 7 seats in each row. My desk is directly in front of the 4th desk.

I make the rooms more homey and welcoming. I hope the students like it better than what they used to be like.

On August 31 I go up to Albus' office, my class plan in hand. I smile at the ghosts I pass, and I murmur a small greeting to the paintings. When I cross a person, I greet them cheerily, stopping long enough to shake their hand before I carry on.

"TipTop Tootie Fruities!" I grin at the gargoyle. It splits in two and allows me to step onto the staircase. I knock at Albus' door and walk in when he calls me.

"Hello Albus!" I beam shaking his hand over the desk.

"May I ask who you are, young man?" Albus asks, a look of utter confusion passing over his aged features.

"Why I'm Severus Snape! Potions Master!" I laugh sitting down.

"Are you really?" He asks me. I can feel him trying to enter my mind and I let down my barriers. I allow him to see anything that will suggest that I am who I am. "Severus!" He smiles brightly "It's great to see you! Have you got your class plan?"

"Indeed I do," I say handing over my pages of paper.

He flicks through it quickly, nodding. "Good, good! Now, I won't say a thing until _after_ the Welcoming Feast! Now, you may run along young chap!" He chuckles deeply amused.

I smile and wave before leaving his office and rushing back to my rooms.

* * *

Another chapter up, reviews leave me feeling warm&fuzzy

xxDenna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Changes Chapter 3**

I smile as I re-enter my dungeons. I laugh to myself as I remember the look of utter shock on Albus' face when I met him in his office.

I stand in front of my mirror like I did when I decided to change. I now have a nice body, a tan, medium length blondish hair and blue eyes. I like it a lot.

I undress and slide into my warm comfy bed and fall asleep. I have dreams about Quidditch and my past. Pictures of James Potter and Sirius Black flash before my mind. I roll over, there's sunlight streaming in. I look over at my clock it's 3pm. The students will be arriving soon.

I get out of bed and have a shower. I take my time and wash my hair. After I dry myself, I brush my hair and teeth. With my towel around my waist I walk back into my bedroom to find the outfit Luke and Nathan bought me when we got my hair done.

I pull on a pair of underpants followed by the tight fitting jeans. I slide on my socks and shoes, then drag the blood red shirt on and doing up the buttons carefully. I style my hair and leave my rooms.

I stride up to the hall cheerily, smiling and waving at ghosts, painting and other people I cross on my journey. I sit at my normal seat just as Minerva McGonagall walks into the hall.

She comes up to me, a strange look on her face. "I'm not sure who you are, but you may want to move from Severus' chair." She says. I just smile and she leaves to fetch the first years.

I watch the second years and above walk into the hall and sit at their house tables. There is a lot of chatter until Albus stands up.

"Hush, hush! The first years are coming!" He says as Flitwick places the sorting hat and it's stool before Albus on the platform.

The first years wander in looking around in a very terrified way. Some of them are trembling with nerves and others look excited.

The sorting is quick, and Slytherin doesn't get too many students. I get a lot of weird looks from students because I seem new and because I'm in the old Severus' chair. I simply smile at them and they go back to eating.

At the end of the feast, Albus gives his usual speech and the students leave quickly. As the last few leave, I start to walk away from the table, about halfway down the hall, I hear Albus say,

"For those who haven't realised, that strapping young lad is Severus Snape." I reach the doorway and turn around to smile at them all. Then I leave and go back to my rooms to get a good night sleep, even though I only have one class tomorrow.

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed. I smile as I get dressed and head towards the hall for breakfast. I smile at everyone I pass and still no one seems to know who I am.

I notice I have a pile of timetables beside my plate, so I eat while waiting for all the Slytherin students to arrive.

I finish quickly and get up to take the timetables down. I walk along handing out the timetables, smiling at my students when I hear a strangled yelp from the table behind me.

I turn around to see Potter and Weasley holding their timetables.

"We have Potions half a day! And with Snape!" I hear Potter cry.

"And a normal class on Wednesday! Two days in a row with that git!" Weasley whines.

"In a row? My half day class is first on a Monday." Granger says surprised.

"Mine's last Friday! Today!" Potter says getting stressed. "We're going to be alone!"

I smile; at least Potter won't get distracted. I sigh to myself happily looking forward to half a day of freedom.

I've just gotten out of the shower when I realise I spent too long in there and I'm meant to be teaching! I rush to my room and pull on my pants and slide on my shoes. I grab my shirt and run down the hall doing up my pants. I pull on my shirt and enter the classroom to see Potter waiting patiently at the table in front of my desk.

I smile and push my wet hair out of my face. "Hello Mister Potter." I breathe noticing how his eyes flick to my chest and back to my eyes, I hastily do up my shirt.

"Hello sir," He says, obviously quite shocked, "You are?"

I grin a bit wider before I stand over him. I bend over and growl in a tantalising voice, "Professor Severus Snape… Your worst nightmare." I straighten up and write instructions for a Potion on the board. "You are to make this Potion. If you need help, ask." I smile sitting at my desk in front of him and watching him with interest.

He starts the Potion well and after about half an hour he asks for help. I give him a charming smile and stand up to help. He just need it all explained and so I explain the Potion. He nods and continues on as I sit back down.

He asks for an ingredient he doesn't have and so I leave the room to go and get it from my personal stores. When I re-enter the room I notice he's washing his hands, he dries them quickly before smiling and thanking me as I hand him the ingredient.

After half the lesson I stop him. "You may have lunch, you don't have to leave, but if you would like to…" I beam at him. He smiles and leaves the classroom. I can tell he's probably running up to his friends to say the mysterious teacher is Snape.

I look over his notes and check his Potion. Everything he has done so far is really good. There's a couple of extra pieces of paper which a quickly murmur a spell to show what's written on them.

Nothing comes up he knows his spells. I sigh to myself before messing up my hair a bit. Now that I'm dry, I can dress properly, so I take off my shoes and my shirt to put them on properly.

I put on a pair of socks I grabbed as I left earlier and put my shoes back on. I'm just standing up to put my shirt, on when Potter storms back in, red in the face.

He stops when he sees me, topless yet again. He seems to blush more, but not on his face, the blush creeps down his neck and under his shirt. I pull my shirt on, "Twice in one day, lucky ain't we." I grin cheekily at him. He doesn't look in my direction until I'm sitting down again.

I've left the top few buttons undone as it is hot in the room, and he notices this, and looks away. He concentrates on his Potion; "You're doing very well, Mister Potter." I sigh happily.

He looks up shocked, "Really?" He asks, a small tremble of worry in his voice.

"Really, really. It seems that you've either studied or just do better without distractions." I catch his eye and keep it with a kind smile that he returns.

"Thank you, sir." He says getting back to work.

Before too long, he had finished his Potion and it was the end of the lesson. "Good work Mister Potter. I shall see you Wednesday for our full class lesson.

"Goodbye sir." He mutters rushing away with his books.

I smile to no one in particular and walk slowly up to dinner. I am not surprised to find an éclair on my plate by dessert. I take it and open it carefully. I eat it and turn to my dessert. I take a large strawberry and dip it in a small dish of chocolate.

I can sense someone watching me, so I lick the chocolate off the strawberry. I glance up in the direction of the stare and look at the person as I bite into the juicy strawberry.

The person goes red and looks away. I eat the rest of the strawberry and lick the juice off my fingers. I smile slightly as I stand up to leave I make sure I brush past the person. That in itself is hard, because I don't wear billowing robes, but tight fitting ones. Thankfully someone from the other table pushed back their chair as I walked past giving me reason to brush the person I had wanted to.

I go to my room and undress to my boxers before sliding into bed. I have no dreams that I can remember and morning comes too quickly. I stare out my window for a long time, wondering why I want to be my old self.

I tell myself it's because it was easier to hate everyone. But I love to smile and only four people can make me smile, and only three of them I know I can rely on.

I get up and dress before writing a letter to Kyle, Nathan and Luke asking them to Hogsmead. I send them off and wait for a reply, and it doesn't take long.

_Dear Severus!_

_Of course we'll come to Hogsmead! See you there in half-an-hour!_

_Love,_

_Kyle, Nathan and Luke!_

I smile happily and go to breakfast. Part of me tells me to tell them about the man I want, but part says not to because of the uproar if people were to find out.

I tell Albus I am going to Hogsmead and that I'll be back later. "It might help to have a sobering potion on hand when I return, too." I laugh leaving the castle.

"Of course, you young party animal. Just notify me when you're back." He smiles watching me leave.

I find Luke, Nathan and Kyle easily; they're waiting for me at the Three Broomsticks. "About time Sev!" Nathan yells waving me over to the booth they're in.

"What can I get you?" Rosemerta asks us,

"Four FireWhiskeys please." Kyle replies giving her a sweet smile. She nods and goes to get out drinks.

We thank her as she brings them back. "To us!" Luke laughs.

"To us!" We chorus. We drink down the drinks and ask for more. We slowly become more and more intoxicated. I motion for them to lean in, "What do you do when you like a guy 20 years younger than you?" I ask.

"He's your student?" Nathan asks me his features turning to shock.

I nod, Kyle smiles, "Give him detention! Then seduce him… Does he like you?"

"Well… He was watching me at dinner last night, and so I ate a strawberry sexily, and he went red all over." I smirk flicking my hair out of my face.

"OH! Go for it Sev!" Luke says a bit too loud. People look over at us and I smile at them cheekily.

I smile at my friends and go back to Hogwarts. Albus comes down to meet me with a potion in hand. I drink it in a gulp and grab onto the older man to stop me from falling over.

"Thank you." I smile. "I met my friends, I needed to relax a bit."

"I understand, Severus." He smiles.

I go back to my rooms and stay there for the weekend. I make the potions Poppy has requested for the Hospital Wing as quick as I can and write up plans.

I don't leave my rooms for the weekend except to eat and even then, I just smile at people and go back to my rooms.

I wake up early on Monday morning and go to my classroom. Granger arrives at the same time as me, I smile, "Good morning Miss Granger, ready to work?" She nods enthusiastically and I set her the Potion for this week.

She has this lesson and Wednesdays lesson to make it. I watch her as she chops and shreds the ingredients and smile. She is a really good student and she works better without people around, too.

Half way through the lesson I stop her, "You may have a lunch break if you wish." I smile and she leaves the room. When she arrives back she gets straight back to work and I'm surprised she can stay on task.

She doesn't ask for help at all, she doesn't even register I'm in the room, she just works. The bell rings and she looks at me and smiles. "Good work Miss Granger, see you on Wednesday for our full class lesson."

"Goodbye sir." She says leaving the room quickly. I stand and cover her potion and put it away until Wednesday.

I take the rest of the day off to run around the grounds. I put on a pair of shorts and my good joggers and take off my shirt before leaving the castle and running.

The grounds are so large that by the time I'm back to the start it's getting dark and I go into the castle for a shower before dinner.

As I'm going to my rooms a few girls smile at me shyly, looking at my chest. I just smile and hurry away.

I go to dinner and eat my food and the éclair and go to bed. I have my first class with Weasley tomorrow, and I'm not sure he'll be as good as Potter and Granger without them there.

He enters the classroom a bit late and I tell him what to do. He's shocked by my kindness. "If you need help, Mister Weasley, please ask." I say watching him start.

He asks for help a lot, and I don't mind. In fact, I'm glad he does ask. "You can go have lunch now." I tell him half way through.

He leaves wordlessly and comes back 20 minutes later. He works better now and doesn't need as much help.

"Goodbye, Mister Weasley, you have worked well." I smile at him at the end of the lesson.

"Thank you for your help sir." He mutters leaving quickly. I cover his Potion and store it with Grangers.

I go to dinner, wearing a nice shirt and jeans and smile charmingly at everyone, though that's probably because I had a couple of glasses of FireWhiskey.

I notice there's an éclair again and I eat it slowly and then I eat some grapes. I love fruit, because it's so juicy and sweet. I lick my fingers and look around. A couple of girls blush and look away and I smile to myself at what they'd do if they found out I was gay.

I go to bed looking out my window. I fall asleep and dream of blurred faces and distorted words. I wake up and go for a quick run before coming back inside, having a shower and going to my first full class lesson.

I jump over my donut shaped desk and sit on the swivel chair in there. I like the idea and spin a bit before Zabini arrives. He smiles shakily and sits down at a table.

A few minutes later Granger, Weasley and Potter arrive smiling widely at a joke someone's said. They look around and sit at a table each, a look of longing passing of Weasley's face as he's separated from Granger.

I get their Potions and give them to their owners and they get to work. I give Potter and Zabini the instructions and they too get to work.

"Zabini you dick, give me my scales!" I hear Potter yell after a few minutes. I look up and Zabini is looking quite innocent.

"Mister Potter, for your language, you will serve a detention on Saturday with me. Come to my office at 4:30 p.m." I say airily and the two boys get back to work, Potter red in the face and Zabini smirking proudly.

As it's only a short lesson, Zabini and Potter don't get far, but Weasley and Granger finish theirs. I nod and take the flasks they produce with their potions in them. I cover Zabini and Potter's potions and put them away for their next lesson.

"Good work everyone, see you in your single classes." I smile waving them out of the room.

I hear Potter complain about his detention to his friends, and asking why it was so late in the day.

I have Zabini the next morning and I go to bed early. I'll need the strength with this Slytherin I know it.

'_Severus?' James asked me, 'Severus, open your eyes!' I couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried. 'Please Severus, please just open your eyes, let me know you're okay!' He cried desperately. I open my mouth, 'J-J-J-' I stutter weakly, 'James… Dumbledore…' I whispered before it all went black._

I wake with a yelp. It's been years since that happened, I didn't even know I remembered it… I get out of bed and get ready for breakfast.

I skip along happily like Luke told me to do when I wasn't feeling my best. It helps me feel awake and energized, which was how I'd have to be with Zabini.

I smile at everyone at the staff table and sit down to my breakfast.

I eat quickly and rush off to get Zabini's lesson ready. He enters looking slightly worried and angry.

"Good morning Mister Zabini, please get to work on the potion you started yesterday!" I beam sitting at my table and watching him, "If you need help, ask for it."

He works in silence; he doesn't even notice my presence. I've heard the Slytherins are angry with me for changing and not teaching Potions. I've also heard they're angry because I'm nice.

I sigh and start doodling on a piece of parchment. By the end of the lesson, Zabini isn't finished, and I've drawn all over the paper.

"Poor, Zabini, you need to get your act together." I sigh sadly taking a flask of his Potion. He leaves red faced and I go to the lake. Today, Potter and Weasley are there, Potter is writing, his hand moving quickly over the parchment and his tongue poking out as Weasley tells him what to write.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" I smile walking past them and undressing to my togs. They nod as I run into the water and swim out to the deep water.

I dive under the water and come up fully soaked; by this stage the giant squid has realised someone is in the lake and comes over to me. I pat one of his tentacles. He bubbles a bit and lazily swims away.

"Come in!" I call to the two boys; "The water is lovely!" Weasley looks at me, his eyes wide open and Potter smiles at his friend. They quickly discuss it before discarding their clothes and joining me in the water.

We swim till it gets dark and Weasley runs off, saying something about Granger and dinner. Potter and I lazily swim to the shore. "Thank you for inviting us in, sir." He mutters drying off and dressing.

"Not a problem." I give him a small smile and flick my hair off my face before getting dressed. We walk up to the castle before he rushes off to find someone.


End file.
